Seaside Conversation
by LH-chan
Summary: A much younger Jak and Daxter meet for the first time; disliked by the other Sandover kids, what sets them apart will bring them together. (Fluffy friendship-cute.)


Author's Note: 

Well, here we have LH-chan's first foray into the world of Jak & Daxter fics. Which there aren't nearly enough of, by the way, thus, I shall write some more! =^_^=  
Anyway, I've completely fallen in love with these characters, Jak and Daxter are both so cute, and Jak's lack of a voice is fun to play with. Yeah, I know...there's probably nothing wrong with Jak's voice, other than he gets interrupted all the time. I've even heard that in the Japanese game, he does speak, but, well, that's no fun. So lets all pretend that we don't know any of those things for a little bit, and let me do my little past/first meeting thing, 'kay? =^_~= 

One more thing, J&D don't belong to me (you know that right?), but to Naughty Dog. ::kisses boots of programmers::   
  
  
  
Seaside Conversation  
LH-chan '02-'03   
  
  
The young boy scuffed a toe moodily in the soft sand as he walked.  
"No one likes me," he muttered to himself. "It's not fair...I never did anything to them, but they're all the same...yeah, Daxter's _so_ obnoxious, they say. Never shuts up. Always carrying on about being an adventurer. Yeah, lets all pick on 'loudmouth Daxter,' they say. Jerks...I'm just trying to be friendly..." 

Chunnering on to himself in this way, the young boy known as Daxter made his way along the tide line outside Sandover Village.  
He continued this way for some time, wandering through the beautiful landscape, and occasionally throwing bits of rock at it, until something out of the ordinary caught his eye. 

"Hey," he muttered to himself, "I wonder who that is. I've never seen him before."  
Indeed, from his vantage point on the tide line, Daxter could see someone—a boy maybe, he thought—sitting on a low bluff ahead, staring out to sea.  
His previous indignation pushed aside in favor of curiosity, and having never learned the lesson, that one should not run up upon, and talk with, strangers, Daxter bounded up to the stranger. 

"Hello there!" he exclaimed, scrambling onto the bluff to sit beside the person, who was, indeed, a boy, whose blonde hair stuck up wildly.  
The blonde boy held up a hand in greeting.  
"What are you doing out here? Are you new here? I've never seen you before." Daxter's questions came rapid fire. 

The blonde boy shook his head, no, he wasn't new.  
"So, what are you doing out here?" asked Daxter again.  
The other boy shrugged, and pointed out to sea.  
Daxter raised a quizzical eyebrow. "Hey, how come you don't say anything?"  
Then, suspicious. "Are you making fun of me?"  
The other boy shook his head sharply, no, holding up his hands placatingly. 

Daxter cocked his head, curious.  
"Are you playing some kind of game then?"  
Again, a headshake.  
"So you don't talk?"  
A nod, resigned. 

Daxter reguarded the unusual, silent, boy for a moment, confused, then his eyes grew wide with understanding, he turned toward the other boy, exclaiming.  
"You mean, you can't talk at all?"  
The other boy nodded.  
"Wow..." Daxter sat down hard. "That must be tough."  
A slight nod.  
"Then again...everyone's always mean to me for talking too much..."  
A little grin from the mute boy. 

Once again, Daxter misunderstood. "Guess I'm probably bothering you too, right?"  
Another sharp headshake.  
"Yeah, I guess no one talks when no one talks back."  
A nod, heavy eyebrows raised, telling Daxter clearly, "you're telling me."  
"Except for me...everyone says I'd talk to a brick wall if I didn't have anyone else to talk to." Then quickly. "No offense though, you say lots, nodding like that."  
A smile. 

Daxter sat silently for a moment, regarding his silent companion, noticing something he hadn't before.  
"Hey...are those fighter clothes? Does that mean you're a martial artist in training?" A nod.  
"I'll bet you'll make a great martial artist! Not talking, you must have lots of time to reflect and find inner strength...or whatever it is they say."  
A shrug.  
"Three guesses why I'm not a martial artist, huh?"  
Another smile. Daxter decided that he liked to make this boy smile; he looked like he didn't do it enough.  
"D'ya know any good moves?" asked Daxter, putting up his hands and going "hwaa" for emphasis.  
The other boy smiled again, shrugging, and stood, stepping off the bluff to flatter ground. Then, with a yell, he leapt into the air, and executed a marvelous spinning kick, staggering a bit as he landed. 

"Wow! That was great!" exclaimed Daxter.  
Then, a thought dawned. "Hey! You yelled when you did that, I thought you couldn't talk."  
A headshake.  
"So...you can't talk...but you can yell?" asked Daxter dubiously.  
A nod.  
"Really?"  
Another nod.  
"I see why you like martial arts then...an excuse to make noise."  
The other boy smiled once more, nodding. 

"Bet nobody makes fun of you...not with moves like that."  
The other boy made a sharp snuffing noise, to Daxter, it said clearly, "you've gotta be kidding."  
"Really? Is that why I've never seen you, you stay away?"  
A nod, resigned.  
"Don't feel bad, no one around here likes me either," admitted Daxter. "They all say I talk too much. They don't know what they're missing, that's what I say."  
The other boy smiled. 

"You and I oughta stick together," Daxter proposed, patting the other boy's shoulder. "I can talk enough for both of us, and we won't have to hang around those other guys for company, right?"  
A nod, emphatic, smiling.  
"With my talk, and your great action, I'll bet we can find all sorts of adventures, huh?"  
A nod, and a big smile. 

Daxter paused for a moment, feeling like he'd forgotten something.  
"Hey, yeah, if we're gonna go adventuring, I should tell you my name!"  
Again, a nod, with a little grin, telling Daxter clearly "couldn't hurt."  
The talkative boy held out a hand.  
"Daxter," he said, "my name's Daxter."  
The mute boy took the proffered hand eagerly.  
"Don't suppose there's a way you could tell me your name?" asked Daxter.  
The other boy smiled, in a manner that suggested something along the lines of "that's easy," to Daxter. Leaning over to a patch of soft soil on the bluff, the silent boy drew a finger through it.  
"Jak," Daxter read, "we'll find some great adventures Jak! Yeah, we'll be a regular team! Jak and Daxter the adventurers they'll say...no Daxter and Jak the adventurers, yeah, that sounds even better!"   
  
  
  
The End. 


End file.
